


Grape

by rails_with_pails



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Penetration, Smut, nooks and bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-17 11:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rails_with_pails/pseuds/rails_with_pails
Summary: "Kneel motherfucker."





	Grape

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS UNEDITED HAHA

"Kneel motherfucker." Karkat shivered from Gamzee's gruff voice, and immediately adhered to his demands, dropping to his knees. He nuzzled his face on the taller trolls inner thigh, looking up to await further instructions. Gamzee chuckled and ran a hand through the birds nest that was Karkat's hair, gently tugging. "Good boy." He purred out. Karkat let out a shuddering sigh against the clown's clothed leg. 

"Heh." Gamzee loved having Karkat between his legs on the floor, practically panting on him. The usually feisty and loud Karkat Vantas was kneeling below him, obedient and quiet. He let out another throaty chuckle. "Look at you. Being an obedient motherfucker. It's because you're a good boy, isn't it?" Karkat nods desperately. Gamze smirks and runs his hand over one of Karkat's nubby horns and he shivers, whimpering. Delicious.

Karkat's legs were already shaking and he began nuzzling harder into Gamzee's leg. Gamzee hooked a thumb into the waistband of his pants, slowly pulling them down, so he was only left in boxers. Karkat gently brought his hand up to run a hand over Gamzee's clothed (and very lively) bulge. Gamzee gave a low grunt as Karkat massaged him through his clothes. The red blood ran his vibrant tongue over the boxers and jumped when Gamzee let out a long groan. He took that as a good sign and continued licking leaving long red-tinted strokes of saliva staining the underwear. He only stopped when the hand in his hair slightly yanked his head back. "Hang on now motherfucker." Karkat softly moaned at the rough grip. Gamzee only grinned and slid his boxers down to reveal his purple bulge wildly thrashing. Karkat slightly flinched back when the slimy body part slithered against his face. He slowly opened his mouth, allowing the bulge to find the warmth it was desperately searching for.

A low growl dripped from Gamzee's mouth as the Cancer below him lapped at the tip of his bulge. His grip on Karkat's hair tightened more as the low blood took more of his bulge into his mouth, bobbing his head. He watched the smaller troll look up to him innocently as he tried to shove as much of his bulge as he could into his mouth. Karkat only got half of the bulge in his mouth before he stopped. He pulled back before going back down again repeatedly, whimpering around the thick royal purple bulge. Karkat suddenly gagged when the clown forced his head down on the rest of his bulge as it slithered in the back of his throat. He let Gamzee take control of the situation as he massaged the under side of the genital with his tongue. He tried to keep down as many coughs as he could every time Gamzee slammed into the back of his esophagus. He moaned as line of red-tinted, translucent saliva dripped from his mouth, mixed with the natural purple lube from the thick cock he was swallowing. A few tears slipped down his face as Gamzee's face-fucking became more intense. 

A loud moan sounded from Gamzee as he released in Karkat's mouth. He shakily came to a stop and pulled out of the Cancer's mouth, watching him try to swallow all of the genetic material, a few drops trailing from his mouth as he panted heavily. He pulled his pants back up and kneeled down to the same level as Karkat, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "You alright babe?" The small troll nodded gently and smiled softly. "Good." He ran his hand over the nubby horn once again. "Alright motherfucker, you ready for this?" The juggalo asked when he lightly rubbed his hand over the tent in Karkat's pants. Karkat grunted quietly and bucked his hips a little. "Yeah." The high blood smirked at his boyfriend. "Hell yeah motherfucker." he said before pushing Karkat down to the ground. Gamzee continued to massage Karkat through his pants, moving his mouth to the other trolls neck, sweeping over his adam's apple with his tongue. Karkat released a deep groan, slowly rocking into the touch. Gamzee continued mouthing at Karkat's neck, kissing and licking until he finally sunk his sharp fangs in, drawing a small yelp from the Cancer. He than began slowly sucking at the wound, making Karkat moan. "Yes motherfucker, sing for me like a good boy." Karkat moans again, louder as the Capricorn continues his assault on his neck. Slowly, Gamzee removes his hand and begins grinding down with his own hips. Karkat grips his claws into the high blood's back, buckings up in return. He moved his hips quick and messy while Gamzee calmly and smoothly rolled his down. Gamzee gave gravelly chuckle and enveloped Karkat's lips with his, swallowing his moans and squeaks. He felt Karkat's bucking become more sloppy and uncoordinated and he pulled his hips away. An angry whine of protest came from Karkat. He was so close! "Chillax motherfucker, be a good slut~" Karkat whimpered as Gamzee whispered in his ear.

The mutant blood gasped when his Matesprit yanked his pants and underwear down, exposing his red bulge to cold air. Gamzee wasted no time stroking the lively bulge quickly. Karkat moaned loudly. He tried to buck up into the touch but was stopped when Gamzee roughly slammed his hips down, nails digging into his skin. The slimy bastard smirked mischievously and began to direct the bulge to Karkat's own sopping wet nook. "Gamzee-!" Karkat cut himself of with a surprised squeal from his own bulge inserting his nook. "Look at that. Motherfuckin' beatiful brother~" Gamzee looked down and watched his matesprit fuck himself agressively. The bulge slamming in and out of his body as he moaned even louder than before. "You look so good, fucking yourself like the good whore you are~" Gamzee leaned down biting down on the small troll's collar bone. Karkat started thrusting upwards against nothing, trying to get more of that delicious feeling. He felt all the pleasure building up like dam about to burst until finally- "AHHHHHN!~" the cherry blooded troll keened loudly as he felt the knot in his stomach untie itself. Red material leaked out of his nook as he came to stop on the floor, panting heavily.

Gamzee smiled and placed a gentle kiss to the Cancer's forehead and picked him up in his arms. "You did so good. Let's get you cleaned up." He affectionately nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, carrying him into the bathroom for a nice bath and more aftercare.


End file.
